Technical Field
The present invention relates to a speech interface, and more particularly to a system and method for a speech interface with a reduced response time.
Description of the Related Art
In various environments, automatic speech recognition is used to recognize utterances from a user and provide responses to help automate and speed up user-machine interactions. In some instances, the automatic speech recognition (ASR) and responses are slow, unstable, and/or inconsistent in the responses. The response time of a speech recognition system can be important to the usability of a speech interface. It would therefore be beneficial to have a system that can accurately identify what a user is saying and prepare an acceptable response in a timely manner.